


Are You Connected?

by Winginblood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers watch Pacific Rim, ideas are sparked and Tony gets in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Connected?

It was a peaceful day at the Avengers Tower. No imminent threats or crises on the horizon or the next block, no hints or murmurs of new terrorist plots to follow up on. A rare day for catching up on reading, on sleeping, on _not_ being an Avenger.

Clint and Tony had migrated to the common area, seeking out company but not necessarily conversation. Both were happy to be in the same place but doing their own thing, Tony with a couple of tablets he was dividing the attention not on the television between and Clint catching up on some emails as they watched a movie. 

In fact, so caught up were they in their own little worlds that they didn’t notice at first when Bucky wandered into the room.

As soon as he did, just as Raleigh and Mako were being introduced to one another, Clint moved to reach for the TV remote control, to turn it down, turn it off, but was stopped by Bucky’s plea, his voice still soft and scratchy with disuse despite the months that had passed since he had turned up in Steve’s living room. 

“No. Leave it.”

Clint and Tony exchanged a glance but then went back to what they had been doing, one eye on Bucky as he gradually moved further into the room. 

Pacific Rim wasn’t the sort of thing Bucky would normally watch, not the sort of thing it had been _suggested_ he watch. It was too loud, too bright. Too _everything_. Clint _knew_ this and yet he couldn’t bring himself to switch it off. Bucky asked for so little.

By the time Steve showed up Raleigh and Mako were squaring off on the training mats and Bucky had reached and sat down on one of the couches, occasionally muttering to himself in...Hungarian, Clint thought, entranced by the action on screen. 

Steve shot Clint a worried, questioning look but all Clint responded with was a shrug and so Steve continued walking until he was able to sit down on the couch beside Bucky. 

When the movie ended Bucky turned to Steve and asked, “Do we have them? The Jaegers? Could we do that? That...drift... thing.”

“No, sorry, Buck. It’s just a movie invention.” 

Bucky turned to Tony instead. “But you, the suit. Jarvis. It’s the same.”

“No, it’s...not...” Tony flapped his hand around, indicating between his head and the room. “We’re not...connected like that. It’s completely different.”

Bucky eyed Tony for a moment, unsure of the veracity of his drawn out reply. “Jarvis?” 

“Perhaps not _completely_ but that is essentially correct, sir. I provide the necessary information and data to operate the suit’s systems per Mr Stark’s instructions. It _is_ accurate to say that we are not connected in a physical or neuropathic sense.” 

Bucky considered Jarvis’ response for a moment then asked Tony, “But you could?” He tipped his head back towards Steve. “For us.” 

Tony’s eyes widened and he floundered for a response because that sounded a lot like a challenge mixed with praise and it wasn’t as if he hasn’t already thought about it. “I...ah...don’t...it’s not...” He crumbled under Bucky’s intense, hopeful gaze despite Steve’s frantic head shaking over Bucky’s shoulder. “Maybe. I might...if I...I’d need to...” 

Bucky nodded and stood up. “Good.” 

Steve gave Tony a disappointed, why did you have to encourage him, sigh and shake of his head as he followed Bucky from the room.

Clint’s gaze followed Bucky and Steve until they disappeared from view behind the closing elevator doors then he finally reached out for the remote and switched off the TV. “That is the single most terrifying thing I’ve heard him say. And I’ve seen his debrief tapes.”

Tony flopped back onto the couch. “Oh, God. What have I done?”

“You, my too smart for his own good friend, have just implied you’re gonna start a real life Jaeger program and hand it over to the world’s most successful assassin and his bff.” Clint grinned as he stood up, patting Tony on the shoulder as he walked behind him towards the kitchen area. “Best get to it. He’s gonna want _very_ regular updates.”


End file.
